Fools In Love (Owen's Anatomy III)
by inreverie89
Summary: The story of the Hunt family continues as Owen Hunt shares his memories and feelings about his wife Cristina Yang, his three children Faith, Theo and Teddy Yang Hunt, as well as his professional career as a Trauma surgeon and Chief of Surgery. A sequel to Today Has Been OK (Owen's Anatomy II).
1. Preface

The story is set in 17 years after Cristina and Owen' twins were born. The characters' backgrounds are based off Season 10 finale.

1/ Derek is alive. He and Meredith continues to live the married life in their Dream House. They have two children: Zola and Bailey. Bailey, 23, is a first-year medical student at Stanford along with Faith Yang Hunt. He shows an interest in Teddy Yang Hunt, the youngest daughter of Cristina and Owen.

2/Cristina and Owen are also happily married. Their adopted daughter Faith Yang Hunt, 23, is a medical student at Stanford. She is a good friend of Bailey. Her ex-boyfriend was her mentor, which caused a little turmoil in her family because Faith was repeating Cristina and Burke' footsteps.

Theodore Yang Hunt, 17, is a freshman at UC Berkeley. He wants to follow his family tradition to become a physician. It is revealed in Owen's Anatomy II that during their intended first date with Jane Avery, Theo shows symptoms of post traumatic stress disorder.

Teddy Yang Hunt, the younger twin of the Yang-Hunt family, is a passionate but temperamental girl. She shows an interest in business rather than health professions. She shares an on-and-off relationship with Bailey Shepherd, due to her impulsiveness vs. his maturity.

3/Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres live happily with their daughter Sofia.

4/Jackson Avery and April Kepner's marriage is in the chaotic stage. They have two daughters: Jasmine Avery, who shows an interest in Bailey Shepherd, and Jane Avery, who is still a high-schooler and has feelings for Theo Yang Hunt.

5/Alex Karev and Jo Wilson have a 10 year-old son. They moved out of the Frat House (which was then Alex's property) and had their own house. The Frat House is kept empty most of the time.

Owen's Anatomy II ended on good notes as Cristina was appointed Executive Dean of Yang and Hunt College of Medicine, the second medical school in Seattle. As a cancer survivor, Owen was simply happy with being surrounded by his loved ones.


	2. What's for dinner?

_Hi guys, Owen's Anatomy III is here. Bear with me for the first few chapters because I need some practice to get used to my writing style of Owen's Anatomy I and II. Please enjoy a light-hearted chapter and don't forget to review._

Owen bursts through the door and exhales deeply as he takes off his shoes. His feet are sore and his legs are tired from a 6 hour multi trauma case, followed by a presentation about the complication ratio of robotic surgery. He can't be more content to be at home and spend some quality time with Cristina and his beloved children Faith, Teddy and Theo, especially when the kids are going to resume to school very soon for the Spring quarter.

"But first of all, I need food. I'm starving." He mutters as he strolls into his favorite kitchen. The light is off. The house is in an uneasy silence. His children are not at home.

After changing into his comfy army shirt and pj pants, Owen opens the fridge in hope for some dinner that Teddy prepared for the family. The empty fridge stares back at him, exposing some leftover grilled fish and perished tomatoes. Owen sighs and reluctantly searches through the cabinets, where he finds some great spaghetti boxes and two jars of his favorite Classico Four Cheese pasta sauce. His eyes brighten up and he quickly boils some water to cook the spaghetti. He opens the fridge once again, looking for some zucchini or broccoli since he's been fed up with eating tomatoes by Teddy's order. Now that no frozen pizza is in his sight, his mind is occupied with a hearty dinner of grilled vegetables medley and Italian spaghetti. Owen plans to add a little parsley to enhance the flavor, according to Callie's secret recipe.

There's the familiar sound of footsteps entering the house. Owen cheers up as he quickly stirs the spaghetti: "Hey honey, you're home!"

Cristina throws her suitcase on the couch then rushes through the kitchen. She rubs her hand in excitement. "It's freaking cold outside. What are you cooking?"

"Spaghetti by Callie's recipe. Does it smell good?" Owen glances at his beloved wife then immediately steers his sight back to the grilled vegetables on the pan.

Cristina steps closer to him and hugs him from the back. Her little hands sneak inside his shirt and slowly crawls to the front, gently caressing his chest. She inhales his scent and mumbles at the nape of his neck "You smell good."

"Wow, your hands are freezing." Owen shudders as Cristina's hands melt into his warm skin. He turns around to kiss on her cheek "Take a shower and warm yourself up, honey. Dinner will be ready in no time."

Cristina secretly smirks. Still leaning on Owen's back, she slowly moves her hand down his pants then inserts her little fingers inside his underwear. It's one of her favorite ways to approach him from behind. She loves to sneak her hands inside his pjs and touch him when he is busy carrying something, and this time it's the tong and the pan holder. Cristina squeezes Owen's butt gently and seductively murmurs. "My hands are always warm here" before moving her thin fingers to the front and meeting his thing.

Now that both hands are occupied, Owen is unable to react his wife's seduction. He shudders even stronger as he's being aroused by her tiny hands. Owen releases a shaky breath, half smiling shyly. "Don't distract me, Cristina. We can have dinner first then sex right after. Aren't you starved?"

Cristina chuckles as she caresses his thing. "I already ordered pizza for us. We can have some appetizer meanwhile."

Owen rolls up his eyes in surprise when Cristina quickly pulls his pjs down to his ankles. "It's too tight. Let's undress you." He can't longer focus on boiling the spaghetti and grilling the zucchini. He turns off the oven and furrows his eyebrows. "Hey, what are you doing? The kids are upstairs."

"Liar. I spotted no car in the garage." Cristina mischievously smiles as she continues undressing his underwear.

"Okay, okay. We can't do it in the kitchen again. It's not safe." Owen sheepishly smiles. He gently takes her hands off his body then quickly pulls his pants up. "I haven't showered yet, just so you know."

"No big deal. My body stinks as well." Cristina grins wholeheartedly then pushes Owen into their bedroom. She pins him on the bed and quickly removes her little black dress. Owen drops his mouth, smiling desperately. He's both aroused and hungry at the same time. He's not sure if he has enough energy right now to serve his wife.

"What pizza did you order?" Owen asks in between the shower of Cristina's kisses on his lips and cheeks.

"I asked Joanne to order pepperoni and chicken mushroom." Cristina's lips have moved its target to Owen's ears and neck.

"Wait, you didn't order cheese pizza for me?" Owen grimaces. "You know I love cheese pizza." His mind is rather occupied with the crispy crust outlining the pizza right now.

"Oops. Sorry, I forgot. I just remember that the girls love pepperoni and Theo loves classic chicken." Cristina pulls Owen's pants down again and laughs mischievously. "Come on, Owen. Quick, before the delivery man arrives."

"Okay." Owen cocks his head up to reach for Cristina's cheeks. He plants a kiss on her while the image of the gooey cheese sauce keeps flashing in his brain. He wanted to go for a slice of pizza in the cafeteria this morning, but he could only have an apple in between the surgery and the presentation.

"Wait. Did you order from Pizza Hut or Papa John?" Owen stops in the middle of the foreplay.

"Jesus, Owen! Who cares? By the way Joanna made the phone call, not me. Can you focus on my boobs now?" Cristina grumbles.

"Papa John has the better crust. By the way, I still think we should not ask our secretaries to take over our personal errands." Owen beams at Cristina, hoping that his handsome smile will not make her angry.

"Are you done?" Cristina withdraws herself from Owen. She sits up and crosses her arms, looking at her husband with madness.

"I am. Let's resume the game." Owen sheepishly bites his lips then pins Cristina down the bed. He spreads her legs and focuses on her delicate frame. Normally, Owen is aroused already just by looking at Cristina's hot and naked body. However, his stomach is making the sound, and he's trying to distract himself from the imaginary image of the thin slices of pepperoni and little cubes of chicken scattered on top of alfredo cheese sauce.

"Owen?" Cristina is giving him a sultry look right now.

"Alright, honey." Owen shakes his head a few times apologetically then focusing on pleasing his wife with the inborn mission of a man.

"Dad! Ma! We're home!" Teddy rushes inside the house, noisily and cheerfully as she has always been. Owen and Cristina quickly put on their clothes and turn on the bedroom light. He opens the door and quickly strolls towards the kitchen, where his children are gathering and chitchatting.

"Hey kids. Do you bring anything to eat home?" Owen beams at Teddy.

"Nope. Sorry Dad. I was hoping for some spaghetti or pizza at home." Theo responses.

"We do have pizza!" Owen yells in excitement. Suddenly, he grimaces and looks around at Cristina sitting on the couch and tying her curly hair. "Cristina, it's been an hour. Are you sure you ordered pizza?"

"Yeah?! I told Joanna to order the pizzas for us." She clumsily searches her phone in the suitcase and calls Joanna.

"How's your day, Dad?" Teddy wraps her arms around Owen's shoulder.

"Hectic. But awesome. Where have you guys been?"

"We go fishing with Theo's friends. How I wish that winter break never ends." Teddy purrs her lips and complains with her father.

Faith stands at the kitchen countertop and bites her nails. She has been staring at her Iphone screen since the "bing" sound of new email coming up. Realizing that Cristina still hasn't called Joanna, Owen reminds his wife. "Did Joanna order pizza, honey?"

"She still doesn't pick up the phone. Let me try calling Papa John and Pizza Hut instead."

Theo strolls over the oven and glances at the incomplete meal prepared by Owen. He sighs. "The spaghetti is so soft and the vegetables is overcooked. I guess Teddy needs to fix this dinner."

"I'm exhausted, Theo. I can't cook now." Teddy shakes her head.

"Seems like Joanna forgot to order pizza for us, Owen. Do you want me to order again? It would take roughly 40 mins." Cristina speaks up from the couch in the living room. She quickly walks towards her husband and caresses his back, smiling apologetically "I'm sorry, Owen." As Cristina looks over Owen's shoulder, she beams at her eldest daughter. "Hey Faith, that's a nice handbag. Where did you get it?"

Still gluing her eyes to the Iphone screen, Faith mumbles. "It's Michael Kors, Mom."

Owen rolls his eyes and sighs at the ongoing conversation between his wife and their children. He's been hungry since 3pm and exhausted from the hot sex with Cristina and all he could think of now is luxurious and hearty food. "Hello? Is anyone in this house interested in having dinner?" Owen raises his voice.

Teddy and Theo both laugh at their father's sarcastic question. "Let's go to the Metropolitan Grill, Dad. 5 minute drive. I know you're starving." Teddy pushes her father out of the house while Theo quickly grabs the key and they're all set to the nearest yet high quality restaurant.

"Come on, Faith. What are you doing?" Cristina calls out her daughter who is still focusing on typing something on the screen.

"Comin', Mom." Faith rushes out of the house eventually and locks the door. Owen exhales with great satisfaction as he fastens the seatbelt. He's gonna order an extra large cheese pizza with thin crust, the food that his mind has been obsessed since morning.

Right at the moment, when every member of the Hunts family is happily discussing about the deliciousness of Metropolitan Grill pizzas and burgers, Faith bites her lips and reluctantly raises her voice.

"Mom, Dad?"

"Yes, honey?" Cristina turns around to look at Faith.

"I just received an email. They may have found out my biological father."


	3. Always on your side

Cristina tosses and turns on the large bed and sighs. The constant flow of thoughts keeps her restless. She stares at the dark ceiling, mind wandering the face of Owen as he heard the news from Faith. He was speechless. He froze. He tried to stay calm as they continued their drive to the restaurant, yet she could hear his heart pounding. Faith's excitement when she announced the information unintentionally caused the atmosphere in the car stiffened.

"Dad?" Faith gently raised her voice after a long silence.

Owen cleared his throat. "Faith…can we…um, can we talk about it tomorrow?" Cristina could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

"Of course." Faith murmured.

From that moment, Owen did not talk much to the rest of them. He quietly ate his meal, his eyes focused on the plate in front of him, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Cristina knew he was deep in thoughts. She knew he was thrown into the battle with himself again, the battle of head vs heart. It always took Owen a while to prepare himself emotionally regarding Faith's biological family news. He always needed time to let his head win his heart before he could step up and help their adopted daughter on her journey of finding her birth parents.

Cristina and the children tried to distract him during the meal with their funny stories from their day, until an urgent call from a staff in Grey Sloan asking for his favor to come to the ER, since they have a multi-car accident and they were short on staff. Resultantly, Theo drove his dad immediately to the hospital. And as everyone was on the way home, the silence overwhelmed the atmosphere, for each was drowning in their own thoughts.

Cristina knows Owen is gloomy again. He was exactly like this the previous two times they had information about Faith's true parents. She knows the only person who can be with him and talk him out right now is nobody but her. She is meaningful to him as much as he is to her. They have been through thin and thick, and they will be able to walk through this, side by side.

Her mind wanders to the shooting event that happened more than twenty years ago. She can still recall every move vividly as if it were only yesterday. There she was, trying to suture the broken aorta while Owen was lying unconsciously on the floor. Half of her world was dead, or almost dead. She didn't know how she could make it through the surgery for Derek. Probably her hands just worked on the stiches dogmatically because she'd been trained to mend hearts a thousand time, for apparently her mind was consumed with the thought that she could never see Owen again. Her brain wanted to explode from the fear of losing him on top of the fear of being shot. Not until the moment that Owen came back with his wound dressed and settled next to the OR table observing her that Cristina recollected her calmness. She efficiently defibrillated Derek's heart, patiently waited for his heart to beat again, in rhythm with Owen's steady breathing sounds. When the monitor finally made that loud "beep", Cristina exhaled deeply. She slowly turned around and looked at Owen, feeling appreciative of his healthy, safe existence in her life. At that definitive moment, she was determined that they belong together.

Owen was Cristina's breath.

The rain starts to fall again outside the window. The temperature drops, and so the air conditioner automatically turns on, making a low monotonous sound. Cristina pulls the cover up her chest as she slightly shivers. She recalls their last moment before she departed for Switzerland. They could only said goodbye through the gallery window. Cristina spent a minute watching Owen clamping the vein. He stood calm and steady; his low and certain voice guided the interns through the chaos of a trauma, through the thin line between life and death. She took that minute, trying to memorize every inch of his robust shape. Gradually she knocked on the glass, and as he looked up, she slowly waved goodbye to the love of her life. They could not speak, but she knew his heart could understand her silent words. She knew Owen would know what she wanted to say. Cristina decided to respond to Owen's tearful eyes with a smile. It was the turning point, and they had to separate, but what she had with him was beautiful. She wanted her smile to remind him that. Just as Edgar Poe once wrote: they loved with a love that was more than love. Cristina knew Owen loved her enough that he held her hands through the abortion; whereas she loved him enough to let him go.

Owen was Cristina's soul.

Fate has brought them back together. Or she can say, Faith has brought them back together. The little smart girl, who is sleeping safe and sound upstairs, has brought Cristina back to Owen and initiated the formation of this beautiful family. This little girl, who was instilled with braveness and unconditional love from her father, is a fearless bird that flies high and savvies the sky. She is proud of the scars on her heart; she is curious of the origin of her life. Faith resembles the young Cristina, who always strives for excellency. Both Owen and Cristina love Faith so much that they promised to help her find the biological parents. They love her so much that they agreed to set her free one day, when she is grown up and mature and be certain of what she wants in her life. Even that she is now 24, Faith is still a little daughter in their eyes, a daughter that requires much love and protection. Owen had told Cristina about his fear in the first two unsuccessful searches of their daughter's biological parents. He dreaded about Faith broken down, knowing she was a product of rape, incest, or criminals. It would take a lot of time for Cristina and Owen as parents to relieve the trauma in their daughter's heart. It is also inevitable, the feeling of being rejected of any adopting parent when the adopted child does a research about their true identity. As selfish as it may seem, Cristina understands Owen's feeling. He was the one rocked Faith to sleep. He was the one who read her bedtime stories. He was there, sobbing miserably with Faith in his arm when she had cardiac failures. This little girl was Owen's light in one of his darkest periods of life.

And so is Owen Cristina's light in her darkest periods of life.

Cristina sighs. She misses having Owen embracing her, even though they just had passionate tension six hours ago. She feels like as long as Owen is on her side, as she is on his side, they can always pull through. They belong together, in joy or pain, in health or sickness, and for better or worse.

Cristina sits up against the headboard. She turns on the lamp and glances at the clock, which indicates 5:00 am morning. Quietly, she brushes her teeth, brushes her black curls and gets dressed. She is determined to go find Owen in the hospital.

Hearing the sound in the hallway, Theo walks down the stair in the sleepy form. "Where are you going this early, Ma?"

"I'm going to Grey Sloan to see your dad. Go back to sleep." Cristina reassures her son.

"I'm already awake. I'll close the door for you." Theo scratches his messy strawberry blond hair as he yawns and opens the door for his mother. "Oops. It's raining. Don't forget your umbrella."

Cristina drives slowly in the rain. She stops by a Starbucks that opens 24 hour and buys two cups of cappuccino. As she parks the car and strolls through the trauma wing, her eyes search for sight of Owen. There he is, standing under the roof the pitch, arms folding and eyes gazing into the white curtain of the rain.

"Hey, Owen. Is there an upcoming trauma?" Coming from behind, Cristina touches his back.

"Hey, honey. What are you doing here? No, there's no trauma. I'm just…standing here." Owen's eyes brighten and a smile curves on his lips as he sees his wife.

"I'm..uhmmm…just bringing you some coffee, that's all. How was the multi car accident?" She mumbles.

"Two patients died. Out of eight. An old man and a little kid." He sighs soberly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cristina gently rubs his arms and offers Owen some words of empathy.

Owen exhales. He can always find solace in her support. "It's okay. Why don't you sleep?"

"Uhm…I couldn't. And I thought you might need some coffee to get through the night. Don't worry, Owen. Everything will be fine. Faith loves us as much as we love her, and she will always be our daughter." She tries to smile and cheer him up. Her eyes sparkle as Owen smiles back at her. "I know, Cristina. The sorrow, it's just a temporary feeling."

He gently grabs Cristina's shoulder and pulls her closer to him. They stand and stare at the darkness and find comfort in the warmth of hot coffees and the sound of the morning rain, knowing they'll always have each other through thin and thick.

**guys, let me know how im doing. Its so hard writing right now because I just saw Owen kissing Amelia. I have mixed feeling. As always I want Owen to be happy, but Amelia is not what hes looking for. she doesnt want kids, and she escaped Seattle to avoid having a family. So no, im just in denial stage to realize Owen will never have a "happily ever after" in GA, unlike he always does in my fanfics!


	4. Father and Daughter

The emergency call from the hospital was a good excuse for Owen to escape from his family's eyes on him as they quietly ate the dinner. He knew his kids were curious to see his reactions, and he was careful not to let them have a misunderstanding that he hadn't wanted to help his eldest daughter find her biological parents. In fact, he cared about the children so much that he would do anything in his power to help them find happiness of their lives. However, in those circumstances when the twins were observing him with great expectation from a fatherly figure, Owen avoided to express his immediate thoughts. He needed them to understand he was concerning about Faith's reaction to the new revelation rather than his own vague, selfish fear of losing a child.

As usual, traumas brought Owen the calmness. He found the answers to many questions of his life by deducing from the procedures that he performed routinely under the surgical lights. Do no harm. Act on the patient's interest. After all, the purpose of his life was to use his ability to help others live a better life, mostly physically but also spiritually. And Owen knew for sure he would soon give his offering hands to his beloved daughter in her journey of finding her biological parents again. It was one of Faith's biggest goals to find out where she belonged since she was fifteen. He just needed a moment, like this exact moment, when he stood under the pit, by himself and a random intern, waiting for the ambulance, three minutes out, carrying another life to be saved under his hands. He needed a moment to stop pouting and pull himself together and be the father his children were always proud of.

The intern did a wonderful job. She professionally cooperated with Owen to perform the damage control; so smoothly that he didn't have to teach much other than occasionally quiz her "What suture to perform?". She gave him the easiest time of lecturing and ample time to think about the patient, who was a fifteen year old girl in a car accident. Owen could imagine the little girl's mother in the waiting room, walking back and forth in tears, waiting for a good update from the intern that her daughter would be stable. He could perfectly feel everything the girl's mother was feeling, for he was more than once anxiously strolling around the waiting area, eyes wet and hair crumbled, waiting for his fellows to save Faith from a cardiac arrest.

As he methodically closed up the patient, Owen thought about his life in this very hospital. Three fourths of the time, he contributed his focus and his sweats to every single operating table. The remaining one fourths was rather eventful; it brought out all the feelings he never thought him self was capable of having. Owen recalled for a period of time, his favorite time of the day was five o'clock. He would pick Faith up from the day care at the second floor. His little daughter would welcomed him with a big grin and a loud kiss on his cheeks. Together, they walked through the hospital corridors, too involved in their conversation to realize how bright the sky was outside. After having dinner at their favorite Chinese restaurant, Owen would drive her back to the firehouse and make sure she studied a little more before watching with her a joyful Disney cartoon episode. At the same hospital, he observed her transforming from a little chubby toddler to a smart and cheerful second grader. She had Richard Webber as her private Math tutor; she had Meredith Grey to give feedback on her homework essays. Owen never had to worry about Faith's studying. Most of the time when he strolled back to his office at eight o' clock, she already curled up as a little ball in his cozy hospital couch, her eyes immensely focused on the book on her laps. Looking at his beautiful daughter, book smart and innocent beside a reading lamp, Owen couldn't help but smile, thinking about how Cristina would have loved this little girl so much if they ever had had a chance to meet.

There were, of course, painful moments he endured within the walls of this very same hospital. Moments when Owen felt completely helpless at the sight of Faith lying in the hospital bed, eyes shut peacefully as she recovered from a major valve replacement. His eldest daughter has shared a major part of her life, bonding with him through the stories he read to her as she rested on the patient bed. By the sounds of the heart monitor, he taught her the lessons of life, and she envisioned him the world of a six year old girl, with vivid imaginations and wild energy. The hospital nested their father-daughter love, brought them the joyful times and taught them the idea of fighting. Owen was always fighting for Faith's health. And she was always fighting so he wouldn't be worry about her.

Faith Yang Hunt. His beloved daughter. His little soldier. She was always fighting to make sure he knew she loved her father the same very much.

The idea dawned on him. Owen realized it was silly to have a second thought when Faith told him about the news of her biological parents. Faith would always be his daughter, no matter what.

The morning Seattle rain brought Cristina to him as he was standing at the pit, processing all the thoughts. The coolness of the rain drops and the hug from the love of his life calmed his nerves down. They leisurely drove home as the sun dawned two hours later, and hand in hand they walked into their bedroom, sharing a peaceful sleep.

Owen woke up some time later by the distinct sound coming from the kitchen. His hand automatically brushed the curls sprayed on his chest. Cristina was resting her chin on him. She smiled at his blinking eyes.

"Good morning, love. Ready for breakfast?"

Owen cocked his head up to kiss Cristina's hair as somebody knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in?"

A slight clicking sound and the wooden door was wide open. Faith stood there, mumbling.

"Dad, about last night..."

Owen sat up and leaned agianst headboard. He raised his eyes to meet her gaze.

"Are you pretty sure they found the correct parents?"

Faith bit her lips. "I think so. I can show you the email."

"Then let's go to Korea and find your parents."

Faith blinked her eyes several times in amazement. She didn't expect this reaction from her father at all.

"So, what do you think? You have a week free, we might better do something now before you go back to Stanford." Owen said a matter of factly.

"Now? The tickets will be very expensive then."

"Is that a yes or a no? Decide now, lady. I may have to make some arrangements with the hospital if I take a few days off."

"Yes, Dad. Yes! And thank you for going with me. I'll wait for you two at the kitchen."

She yelled in excitement. And as Faith closed the door behind her, Owen thought he saw something in his daughter's eyes. It was ray of happiness.

* * *

_So, what do you think guys? Please give me a review. I appreciate those enthusiastic Crowen fans who still fight for them till now, a year after Cristina left!_


End file.
